Adventures of Two Friends
by kinllover
Summary: This is a story of when me and my friend gets sucked in to the world of SSBB only to find out we have to get back before the portal closes and save the Smash world


Hey everyone this story is about when me and a friend get sucked in to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Names have been changed for identy sake! Most of this stuff is real except for being actually sucked in to the game. This as eventually Yaoi and Yuri (I think thats right right?) Well anyway yeah you get my point opposite of yaoi. Sooo yeah enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Adventure Starts

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-" The loud beeping alarm clock was quickly snuffed out by the furious pounding of Dai's fist as he tried desperately to find it, the darkness of his room making in nearly impossible to find the stupid alarm clock. He laid there in his bed gazing up at his guess of what the popcorned ceiling looked like.

"_I don't want to go to school, it's always the same!" _He complained silently but his mother's words rang out in to his head.

"_I want you to have a better life than me, Dai so you need to go to school. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did in life."_

"Yeah mom, how could my life be any worse," He sighed and sat up in his bed. He looked around at his pathetic room. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and quickly got changed, since he only had twenty minutes before he had to leave his house to be there in time for the bus.

He banged his head on his closed door. "Ow, little fudger not funny." He muttered as he opened the door and felt his way down the hallway to the bathroom.

He flicked on the light; he turned to face the glass as he brushed his teeth. Daisuke Missotto was your typical teenager from a blended family, his mom and dad split up right after Dai was born. His dad was in the military stationed Japan, one he met his mom things changed. Both Aoi and Dai looked exactly like their father, which was strange by itself, with pale complexions and raven hair their hadn't inherited any of their mothers Asian genes. Maybe them playing instruments superbly were one but Dai didn't think so.

Ok he wasn't really like most teenagers would agree they belonged in a stereo typical group of some kind. Wither it be with the Goths, Nerds, jocks, band geeks, or the skater dudes. Dai on the other didn't belong to any group; he was to smart and way too innocent to belong to fall in the jocks category. The Goths had laughed at him, and plus he didn't really think that it was his style. Although he had been previously called an emotionless freak by some of the Jocks. He had emotions he just hid them away, learning quickly that it shows weakness and that wasn't tolerated in his house. The skater dudes, were to dumb for him, Dai laughed every time he saw them and how stupid they could really be. He was to good playing the violin and harp for the band geeks they were jealous of his skills. This left the nerd category which he kind of fell in. Dai had almost straight A's in all of his classes. However the nerd didn't really trust him for some reason, he felt even to smart for them. He tried fitting in really he tried, but nothing fitted him.

Since Dai didn't have a "group" it made picking on him very easy. So Dai's mom enrolled him in to martial arts hoping that the disciplines would help stir them away. Dai excelled in martial arts despite for his growing disabilities. Finally Dai had found something that he could do. However he had made new enemies quickly due to his unusual talent, Jonathon who was in the same class as Dai became jealous suddenly not in the spot light anymore as Dai quickly advanced out of his class and in to the black belts.

Dai started combing his pitch black messy hair, he checked himself in the mirror his fuzzy image of himself showed his surprisingly flawless skin except for the occasional cuts and bruises he gets from falling. Dai was an extreme klutz constantly falling and tripping of everything even though he was almost a black belt in ninjitsu (apology if I spelled that wrong) and could easily avoid such petty things. At about average height he wasn't layered with muscle as the rest of jocks where, nope Dai was just a normal teenager struggling to deal with the drama's of high school. He sighed walking out of the bathroom reaching for his thickly rimmed dark glasses.

"Good morning Dai your breakfast is on the table." Dave said in a way to sweat tone. Dai grunted in response as his step dad set a glass of orange juice.

"Where's mom?" Dai asked his last remaining father figure, as he heard the man walk away.

"Out trying to find a job, hurry up you need to go or your miss the bus." Dave said Dai nodded and finished his breakfast. He hurriedly grabbed for his backpack only to find it not where it usually was.

"Where is my backpack? It's not where it should be." Dai growled, as he heard his little sister giggling.

"Why don't you come look for it?" Janelle asked teasingly. Dai growled again, straining to hear where his sister was so he could locate her.

"Gee I would love to but I can't now can I." Dai responded struggling to bite back his anger. _"Why do Janelle and David continue to bully me because I'm going blind?" _Dai complained. As he heard a satisfying smack and the whoosh of something being thrown at him. He quickly caught his backpack judging by the sound of the smack giving him an estimation of where it would land.

"Ow! Aoi that hurt." Janelle complained.

"Stop being an ass to Daisuke, now hurry up Dai or you'll miss the bus." Dai's older sister said walking up to him and handing him his walking stick.

"Hey Aoi, could you walk me to the bus please?" Dai whispered embarrassingly as she started pushing him to their front door he could feel the blush reach his neck and ears.

"Yeah I have a little time before work come on let's go." Aoi said opening the door, Dai could feel the soft breeze as they walked out the smell of rain filling the air. They walked in a quick pace not wanting to waste anytime.

"How is your sight?" Aoi asked quietly it was a touchy subject within his family. Dai shrugged his shoulders; apparently their father carried a gene for a degenerative disease that ate slowly at Dai's retinas. But since it was carried only on the Y chromosome Aoi wasn't effected by the cruel disease (Dumbing it down for everyone, Dai was slowly going blind well not slowly but you get the point and Aoi wasn't) the doctor's gave Dai about a month at least before he became completely blind.

"Dai wait up!" Amber shouted running up to them smiling. Dai's only friend's fuzzy face appearing in his limited vision; he smiled revealing his bright white teeth. He could hear the loud rumble as their bus roared passed them.

"Hurry up guys, before you miss it." Aoi shouted pushing them off to the bus. Dai grabbed on to Amber's shirt as they raced to the bus not wanting to get left behind. Getting there just as the doors closed. They hurriedly found a seat sitting down.

"Did you hear? There's a new game that just came out, it's called Super Smash Brothers Brawl." Dai asked as Amber removed her hood, her bright auburn hair flowing like liquid copper. It was the first thing that had caught Dai's attention the first time they met.

"Yeah, I can't wait to play it." Amber said smiling as she saw his reaction.

"No way you got it, how did you get it when I went to the store all of them were gone? Let me see it." Dai asked combing his raven black hair as he removed his hood to. Amber quickly grabbed her backpack smiling in excitement; she guided Dai's hands to the large rectangle game box. Dai brought it up close to his face removing his dark sunglasses to see it.

"Oh my god, it has Link in it! And Ike!" Dai shrieked, seeing his two favorite characters made by Nintendo. Amber nodded; Amber was the only major Legend of Zelda fan that Dai knew that was in to it as much as he was. They both had almost every single game that as come out, countless shirts and other merchandise that classified them as "nerds or geeks" but Amber really didn't care what everyone thought about it. Dai could only wish he was that self confident.

"Yeah they do, don't you think they look hot right there?" Amber asked, Dai took another look blushing. They did Link standing there confidently ready to battle what ever was thrown at him. Amber could totally tell that Dai had a crush on Link, and he made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone. Knowing it would only double the people that already bullied him. Gays didn't go well with this town or high school; they usually ended up getting bullied by EVERYONE even the nerds joined in. Amber understood that and kept his secret. They continued their talk about the game until they arrived at school. They got off the bus and went their separate ways Amber heading to history and Dai walking to the art room.

Dai traced his way across the hall way counting the doors to make sure he was going to the right room. His long black hair swinging as he walked, when suddenly a foot stuck out from the corner of Dai's eye he tried to avoid it but it was too late. Daisuke landed roughly on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going. Oh wait you can't!" The jocks laughed as Daisuke picked himself off the ground cursing his klutziness. He kept on walking trying his best to ignore the bullies.

"Hey come back here I wasn't done with you yet." Jonathon captain of the football team and Dai's main bully yelled. Dai could hear them running to catch up to his long strides. He ignored them as best as he could, turning down the hallway. _"Almost there only ten more doors, and I'll be safe! Almost there!" _He thought, he heard a whistle as something was thrown at him. He moved out of the way, but tripped over his feet in doing so.

"_Shit!"_he thought as he felt himself falling again. He knocked his head against a fellow student colliding with the cold tile.

"Hey watch were you're goi- oh sorry Daisuke." The person said walking off as Jonathon walked up he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown up against the wall of lockers.

"Hey, freak did you do the homework that I asked you to do?" Jonathon asked him, Dai tried to glare at the fuzzy image that his failing eyes gave of Jonathon. He honestly didn't understand why every swooned over Jonathon worshiping him almost as a god. Sure he was attractive, but you wouldn't get a job just by your attractiveness it was based on your test scores and grades. It was one of the things that Dai hated about Jonathon, he got away with everything because of his "godliness" that there was no way that he could do such terrible things. (GAG!)

"No, I didn't." Dai answered truthfully. His was violently shoved against the lockers hard.

"Tsk, Tsk Daisuke, well since you decided to purposely fail that major report we were suppose to do in chemistry and now you forgot my report in English. We are just going to have to teach you a lesson, am I right boys." Jonathon jeered Dai could hear the sounds of knuckles popping. _"Where are all of the teachers! They should be monitoring the hallways." _Dai thought, Dai had already learned the hard way not to mess with Jonathon. He remembered his mother's reaction to the bruises and black eye that he managed to get. Anger swelled through Dai as he remembered the countless times he had been picked on since he moved from Japan four years ago, the halls were quiet meaning everyone was in class.

"Crack!" the loud smack came as Jonathon threw a punch at him, another loud smack as someone else punched him. They continued kicking, punching and other things.

* * *

They dropped him satisfied that Daisuke wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He let go of his backpack and placed his arms out in front of him, feeling the cold tile as he pushed himself off the ground wiping the flowing blood off of his face. _"Great how am I going to explain this to Amber and mom?" _Dai thought as he made his way down the ten doors down to art class.

* * *

"Oh my god Daisuke what happened!" Amber shouted as they reconnected at their bus. Dai ignored her not wanting to explain he walked on to his bus, counting the usual 5 seats and sat roughly down in his stupid assigned seat. Unfortunelly he shared it with Amber who sat down she was breathing slowly obviously trying to calm her anger, she hated being ignored.

"What happened Dai, was it Jonathon again?" Amber shouted quietly Dai could feel her eyes on his cuts and bruises on his face.

"So what if it was Amber, it's not like you can do anything." He responded he looked up at his fuzzy friend her auburn hair looked flatter, fuzzier the colors were retreating his vision now was mostly black and white. The attack most have speed up the process, he would never see her auburn hair or her rich sky blue eyes. He looked away squeezing his eyes shut trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I can try, besides you can always tell the teache-"

"The teachers don't give a shit; they think Jonathon is a god just like everyone else. Besides do you honestly think that they will believe me?" He shouted as they got off the bus. He didn't want to talk anymore he ran off ahead leaving Amber in the distance he ran the half mile to his house.

As he got within hearing range he could hear loud shouts. _"Oh great! Dave's on the war path." _Dai thought he didn't want to deal with all that too. He walked instead to the wooded area in his back yard and climbed in to the secret tree house he and Aoi had built the first year here. Back before he found out he was going to lose his sight, before they met Dave when it was just them and their mom.

Dai sat down on a bean bag and started crying. _"I don't want to deal with all this anymore, it's too much. I'm losing so many things, First dad died then grandma and grandpa, and now mom's getting sick again. And to top it all off my vision is going faster than we previously thought. God I wish fit in with people." _Dai thought miserably. He imagined this is what Link had to deal with in Ocarina of Time not fitting in well with the other korkri. The sound of rain didn't really help with Dai's mood at all.

"Hey." Amber said walking in the sudden sound making Daisuke jump. He looked up at his now colorless fuzzy friend she had something in her arms.

"Do you want to come play this with me, and get away from all this?" She asked she walked closer and Dai could see it was the new game she had shown him earlier. He nodded his head. Amber knew about the fights that Dave and Mom had mostly about the money problem they were having, or about how Dave wanted Dai and Aoi to live with their grandparents on their dad's side. They walked to Amber's house quietly the rain starting to fall harder.

"So how is, is it getting better?" Amber asked Dai knew that what she was talking about. He slowly shook his head.

"I can't even see colors now." He said sadly tears starting to cloud his already fuzzy vision. They walked in to Amber's house.

"Mom, Dad I'm home, Daisuke is with me too." Amber announced walking in and taking off her shoes.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Towers." Dai shouted a short woman walking in to the entrance smiling, she gave Dai a healthy squeeze.

"Oh hello Daisuke it's been a while since we've seen you. I'll bring out some popcorn and towels, you guys look drenched to the bone." Mrs. Towers said,

"Thank you." Dai thanked bowing quickly and then walked in to Amber's room. Amber turned on her Wii, the large screen T.V. blazed to life as she stuck in the new game.

"I call Ike!" Amber shouted Dai pouted his lips not happy by the unfair advantage she had.

"Hey! That's not fair, but ok I'll be Link." Dai said happy that Amber hadn't picked Link; after all it was his favorite character. They watched the introduction with wide eyes as they named off all the characters that they knew. Dai jumped with excitement as he saw Link and Zelda.

It had started to thunder and Lightning but with the T.V. turned up so loud it didn't matter, they started playing and within two minutes Dai had already beaten Amber twice with Link. He smiled as he had managed to throw Ike across the arena again, the thought of Jonathon and his mom and step dad gone as he stuffed his face full of popcorn. Amber had managed to get an assistant trophy. Suddenly an ear splitting Crack! Filled the air and an earth shattering boom! followed as the screen started to pulsate. The house was quiet not a single sound was made.

"Um is it supposed to be doing that?" Amber asked, Dai looked up at the screen.

"Is it just me or is that coming towards us?" Amber asked just as Dai felt suddenly extremely light, he could feel himself being pulled to the screen he turned and saw Amber in the air as they were suddenly sucked in to the pulsating screen. The lights turned on as the wii controllers in mid air fell the people holding them suddenly gone.

Dai felt his gut being violently pulled on as he saw what looked like fuzzy clouds as they were flying through the air Amber screamed terrified of heights. They could see a large building grow bigger as they got closer to it. Dai reached over grabbed Amber pulling her close to him covering her head as they hit the tile roof and landed in a heaping mess on cold stone floors. Amber had flown across the room when they landed.

"Dai where are you? Daisuke are you ok, stay with me Dai." Amber yelled racing over to him she grabbed on to his shoulders. As soon as her skin made contact with his, bright lights flashed through Dai's eyes in a split second he could feel the emotions that Amber had. A small explosion threw both of them apart. Dai could sense people running towards them he ran to Amber they were in a corner trapped. He was ready to defend Amber if needed. It was strange the presences were like strange fire's he could senses Amber like a large fire he reached out with his mind to Amber's.

"_Where are we? I have no idea where we are?" _Amber thought, scaring Dai he hadn't expected to hear her thoughts.

"_Amber?" _Dai thought

_Dai is that you? How can I hear you? I'm scared where are we?"_ Amber asked he shrugged his shoulders, he pushed himself further curious as to what would happen. A flash of light and suddenly he could see clearly, he looked around and saw himself. _"I must be seeing through Amber's eyes." _Dai thought.

"_What! What are you doing?" _Amber shrieked in her head, but was interrupted by whizzing arrow coming towards them Dai pulled Amber out of the way as the arrow landed where her head had been just seconds before. They landed on the ground roughly Dai leaped up ready attack seeing with a mix of Amber's and his fuzzy vision.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked a large group of people stood before them hiding in the shadows lights of different color came from others, and Dai heard swords being pulled out sheaths.

"We don't know where we are, or how got here?" Amber asked getting up walking up to them, Dai placed a hand in front her. _"Stop Amber, we don't know who these people are?" _Dai thought. His acute hearing heard the release of a bow a blue light appeared in front of one of the people it leaped towards them. A sudden anger boiled through Daisuke.

"_Their attacking with out even letting us finish." _The blue light came speeding towards them, the anger boiled even further. Fire erupted around Dai. His hair flying around dramatically circling around him, the flames as tall as the ceiling. When the light hit Dai's fire it stopped, fighting against the growing flames Amber jumped back at the sight of the fire. _"Dai you're on fire!" _She shrieked he could hear people gasping as they saw him on fire. A lone figure ran up and jumped towards them, but was stopped a sudden shield appearing over Dai protecting him from the attacker. Dai looked back and found Amber's eyes closed she was struggling against something.

"Stop!" Someone shouted running in to the door. The sunlight glinted off of a sword in his hand he walked in he was about Dai's height, he couldn't see anymore details with his vision but a strong flame of his thoughts drew Dai's attention to the strange man. He looked through Amber's eyes and could see long blonde hair, blue polished stone earrings that were pierced in to his long pointed ears. _"No it couldn't be Link?" _Dai thought.

"Link!" Someone whined, but the man gave the person that complained a stern look. Dai cleared his anger away shoving the emotion aside, the fire disappeared he fell exhaustion sweeping over him. Strong arms caught him before he could hit the floor arms that weren't Amber. Emotions that weren't Dai's filled him concern, worry, confusion.

"_How did these people get here?" _The thought was filled with concern and confusion, Dai didn't have any time to think about it before exhaustion swept through him. The last thing he saw was a fuzzy black and white image of a man wearing a long cap looking down at him concern etched on his face.

* * *

"Who are they Link do you know them?" Ike asked walking up to the bent Hylian who was holding on to the boy who had just collapsed. Samus had the other one in her arms they both had passed out, mostly likely from the energy that they had used Ike was still stunned by the large fire that had erupted around the man. It had left him speechless of how powerful the man must be controlling that much fire even Mario couldn't do something like that, and Nanaryu's protection wasn't nearly as strong as the woman's shield that she had put up around the man. These people where clearly something not to under estimate.

"I don't know them, but they must be new Smasher's or something." Link said standing up with the limp man he had long black hair and casual jeans and shirt with a green hoodie the hylian sacred relic on the front.

"Isn't that the triforce on his shirt?" Ike asked pointing to the sweatshirt; Link nearly dropped him as he saw the triforce.

"Come on let's take them to the medical wing." Samus said the metallic sound of her voice ringing throughout the destroyed lounge Link nodded at the suited woman and they took off hurriedly to the medical wing. Ike walked over to Sheik the surprised sheikiah still hadn't got over the power of the shield.

"In all of my experience not even Ganondorf's magic is that strong." Sheik explained to Pit shaking from the shock. Pit's eyes were wide he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've never seen my arrows stop like that either. Those things must be wicked powerful." Pit agreed.

"Their American's like me." Snake stated plainly lighting a cigarette calmly.

"What do you mean American's, people from your country?" Marth asked walking up to the group fixing his hair as usual. Snake nodded agreeing with the prince Ike nodded to.

"It explains the way they spoke English like Snake and not like Mario." Ike said shrugging his head over to the plumber.

"Hey-a what-a is-a that-a suppose to mean-a" Mario shouted anger plain through his face as Ike insulted him, he just rose his large shoulders up and down ignoring the now ranting Italian.

* * *

Daisuke woke with a terrible head ache. _"I had the weirdest dream." _Dai thought

"_Oh my god you're in my thoughts again! You mean that wasn't a dream!" _Amber shrieked loudly in Dai's head ringing out he jumped sitting straight up suddenly

"Careful now, don't strain yourself" A low voice said he had a strange flowing accent like a river flowing. Dai turned to look at the man who was eyeing him cautiously pointed ears sticking out from his blonde hair. Dai looked around looking for Amber and found her lying on a bed next to him a large metal suited woman stood over her. Wait! Pointed ears! Metal suit! Dai did a double take of the man looming over him concern was etched through his pale blue eyes, they looked pained almost. An image flashed through Dai's head as he remembered the ending of Twilight Princess the look on Link's face as he saw Midna shatter the Mirror of Twilight.

"Oh my god!" Dai cursed, violently shoving Link away trying to escape he got up out of the bed hurriedly but tripped over something and fell. Link was quick to catch him before he hit the stone floor. Cursing his klutziness he looked up at the concerned man's eyes blushing slightly.

"See I told you not to strain yourself." Link said picking him up and setting him back on the bed.

"You're… you're not real…. I'm.. just… dreaming… this… right?" Dai asked officially in panic mode. He looked over at Amber her eye's were wide with fear and shock.

"_Daisuke, I think this is real! I mean they look pretty real!" _Amber thought. Dai turned back to Link, his eyes were pained.

"What do you mean I'm not real, of course I'm real I'm standing right in front of you. Now I have a question, how do you know about the triforce?" Link asked his face suddenly changing to a more business like face, emotion wiped away those blue orbs staring in to Dai.

"I don't know how I should explain this." Dai said cautiously, he didn't know what would happen if he suddenly told them that their lives have been video games and that they are from like an alternate universe. He looked over at the metal suited woman, who must be Samus. He had a sudden idea of how he could explain this.

"You're Samus right?" Dai asked the woman nodded shocked obviously from him knowing her name.

"Yes I am." She said coldly suspicion growing about him; he could feel her emotions spilling out of her.

"Well, don't you have people from like alternate universes?" Dai asked she nodded again.

"Well we come from an alternate universe, in it your guys lives are video games, all of your adventure's Link are on a disk that kids all around our world can play. We know that you went in search of your friend Illia and Collin, and along the way met Zelda and Midna. We know that you went looking for the fused shadows to defeat Zant, and Ganondorf. We know that right after you defeated Ganondorf Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight." Daisuke finished Link looked at him stunned it looked like someone had just struck him in the stomach.

"Oh my Goddesses I'm in a video game! I'm known world wide! THAT IS SO COOL!" Link shouted jumping from his chair jumping up and down with excitement Daisuke and Amber looked at him dumbstruck by the hylian's reaction.

"Wait your not surprised?" Amber said Link shook his head Samus smiled though.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Everyone that is here has their own game." Daisuke explained

"Oh goddesses that is soo cool!" Link shouted again Samus nodded in agreement.

"So where are you guys from exactly?" Samus asked turning back to the two stunned humans. Amber blinked back shock still on her face.

"Ummm… we are from America if you know where that is?" Amber said Samus and Link nodded.

"Yeah we do, Snake is from there to. He explained all about it, it's strange to think that a country doesn't have royalty. I can't believe that I'm in a video game what is it called?" Link said Amber looked over at Daisuke. _"I wonder how he would react if we told him it was named after Zelda?" _Amber thought to Daisuke who nodded in agreement.

"Link, don't you think we should correctly introduce ourselves?" A high woman's voice asked her voice filled with authority Link turned and saw Zelda running up to his princess, she was just as beautiful as Daisuke remembered her being seeing her the first time in twilight princess. Her long brown hair combed neatly her crown placed perfectly in her hair.

"Oh yeah please excuse my rudeness. I'm Link, this is Samus the bounty hunter and this is Zelda princess of Hyrule, but you guys already knew that so… who are you?" Link asked, Daisuke bowed politely customary as usual in his home country Amber tried to do the same but it wasn't as graceful.

"I'm Daisuke Missotto, and this is my friend Amber Towers." Daisuke introduced himself and Amber.

"Well it is a pleasure meeting you guys; do you want to come introduce yourself to the other Smashers?" Zelda asked they nodded and walked down the hallways of the large building when a sudden explosion rocked the foundation of the large building. A giant hole was ripped in to the wall knocking the unsuspecting group to the floor. Samus and Link were quick to get up, Zelda, Dai and Amber got up slower. A meteor landed just ten feet away from the group they looked up at the darkened setting sky was streaked with more meteors falling from the sky.

Link got out his bomb arrows and quickly fired one at a meteor coming towards them it shattered in to tiny pieces. Amber ran out in front of them throwing her hands out protectively a dark blue force field appeared the thousands of pieces of meteor bounced harmlessly on the force field.

"We have to destroy these before they hit the mansion!" Zelda shouted Samus and Link nodded they jumped down from the gaping hole and landed gracefully two stories down. Dai looked over at Amber and nodded he grabbed her hand and jumped just as Zelda used her magic to explode another meteor. Daisuke threw out his hands focusing his energy on the tiny meteor pieces, they stopped in mid air he gently let them go releasing his focus to see them fall straight down out of harms way.

Fire erupted around Dai as he threw out his hands the fire grew circling around him formed in to a ball and whizzed to a meteor smashing it to thousands of pieces.

"HI YA!" Amber screamed her auburn hair wiping in the sudden wind blowing around her like a tornado. She raised her hands to the sky as two large funnel clouds touched the surface effectively throwing smaller meteors out of the mansions direction. Samus and Zelda looked at the two humans stunned by the power they had.

"Come on there's more over here!" Link shouted rushing them off along a courtyard.

* * *

**So what do you guys think! Yes I do have a degentative disease but it's like wayyyyyy slower than Dai's I should go blind in my about mid 60-ish. My dad, grandma, grandpa have all died yes, and I do have an evil step dad that My mom is getting a divorce with, but yeah enough about me... WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY! I would like to know thanks ! :-)**


End file.
